WWE 2K18
WWE 2K18 is a professional wrestling video game developed by Yuke's and Visual Concepts, and published by 2K Sports. It is released worldwide on October 17, 2017 for Nintendo Switch, PlayStation 4 and Xbox One (Oct. 13th via Pre-Order) . It is the fifth installment, and sequel to WWE 2K17. Marketing On May 23, 2017, 2K Sports announced WWE 2K18 would be released in fall 2017. On June 19, 2017, 2K released a trailer revealing Seth Rollins featured in the game's cover art. The trailer, with the tagline "Be Like No One", features Rollins vandalizing and burning down a fictitious WWE warehouse in Stamford, Connecticut. A second trailer, which announced Kurt Angle as the game's pre-order, features Angle visiting the ruins of the warehouse and finding a pair of his boots among the ashes. A deluxe edition was also announced, giving players access to the game four days early, along with the season pass and additional in-game content yet to be announced. On July 10, 2017, a Nintendo Switch version was also confirmed. On August 16, 2K and IGN announced the first 47 playable characters, with a roster reveal webisode series hosted by Corey Graves & Renee Young. Two days later, 2K announced the soundtrack for the game would be curated by The Rock, and will feature a mix of classic rock, modern rock, and hip hop. On August 19th, a mural featuring Seth Rollins was displayed at Summerslam Axxess promoting the video game. Roster The video game is also the largest roster assembled surpassing WWE 2K17; the default number of characters appearing on the installment is 202 (207 by the Deluxe and Collectors Edition entitled the "Cena Nuff" Edition). This game sparks debuts of the Cruiserweight division and various members of NXT. The plethora of characters from 2k17 make up 60% of the roster and new characters introduced balances out the roster to be diversed. WWE 2K18 is the final video game to carry the Duplicate Wrestler Method since the idea was implemented in WWE '12. Default Superstars and Women's Roster: Aiden English AJ Styles Akam Akira Tozawa Albert Alexa Bliss Alexander Wolfe Alicia Fox Alundra Blayze Andre the Giant Apollo Crews Asuka Bam Bam Bigelow Bayley Becky Lynch Big Boss Man Big Boss Man '98 Big Cass Big E Big Show Big Show '00 Billie Kay Bo Dallas Bobby Roode Booker T Braun Strowman Bray Wyatt Bret Hart Bret Hart '98 Brian Kendrick Brie Bella British Bulldog Brock Lesnar Brutus Beefcake Buddy Roberts Bushwhack Butch Bushwhacker Luke Cactus Jack Cactus Jack '92 Carmella Cedric Alexander Cesaro Chad Gable Charlotte Flair Chris Jericho Chris Jericho '00 Christian Curt Hawkins Curtis Axel Dana Brooke Daniel Bryan Darren Young Dash Wilder Dean Ambrose Diamond Dallas Page Diamond Dallas Page '92 Diesel Dolph Ziggler Dude Love Dusty Rhodes Earthquake Edge Eddie Guerrero Ember Moon Emma Enzo Amore Epico Eric Young Erick Rowan Fandango Finn Balor Finn Balor (Demon) Goldberg Goldust Gran Metalik Greg Valentine Heath Slater Hideo Itami Ivory Jack Gallagher Jacqueline Jake Roberts (Jake Roberts '96) Jason Jordan JBL Jey USO Jim Neidhart Jimmy Garvin Jimmy USO Jinder Mahal John Cena Johnny Gargano Kalisto Kane ((Kane (Corporate)) Kane '98 Karl Anderson Kassius Ohno Kerry Von Erich Kevin Nash Kevin Owens Kevin Von Erich Killian Dain Kofi Kingston Konnor Larry Zbyszko Lex Luger Lita Luke Gallows Luke Harper Mark Henry Maryse Michael Hayes (Michael Hayes '92) Mickie James Mojo Rawley Mr. McMahon Mr. Perfect Naomi Natalya Neville Nia Jax Nick Miller Nikki Bella Nikki Cross Noam Dar No Way Jose Paige Papa Shango Peyton Royce Primo R-Truth Randy Orton Randy Savage Razor Ramon Rezar Rhyno Ric Flair Ric Flair '88 Rich Swann Rick Martel Rick Rude Ricky Steamboat Ricky Steamboat '94 Rikishi Roderick Strong Roman Reigns Rusev Sami Zayn Samoa Joe Sasha Banks Sawyer Fulton Scott Dawson Seth Rollins Shane McMahon Shane Thorne Shawn Michaels Shawn Michaels '98 Sheamus Shinsuke Nakamura Sin Cara Stephanie McMahon Steve Austin Sting Sting '88 Sting '91 Sting '98 Sting '99 Stunning Steve Austin Summer Rae Sycho Sid Tamina Tatanka Tatsumi Fujinami The Brian Kendrick The Godfather The Miz The Rock The Rock '01 Titus O'Neil TJP Tommaso Ciampa Triple H Triple H '01 Triple H '98 Trish Stratus Tye Dillinger Tyler Breeze Typhoon Tyson Kidd Ultimate Warrior Undertaker Undertaker '00 Undertaker '91 (Undertaker '98 Undertaker '99) Vader Viktor Xavier Woods Zack Ryder DLC Superstars & Women's Roster: Aleister Black Batista Beth Phoenix Drew McIntyre Elias Samson Jeff Hardy John Cena (One Night Stand) John Cena (Wrestlemania XXVI) Kurt Angle (Wrestling Hero) Kurt Angle (Wrestling Machine) Lars Sullivan Matt Hardy Ricky Morton Rob Van Dam Robert Gibson Ruby Riot Gameplay Similar to its predecessors, WWE 2K18 is a professional wrestling game. For the first time since WWF SmackDown! Just Bring It, eight wrestlers will be able to be in a match at once (previous games capped the number at 6). The Royal Rumble match has been retooled, with new mechanics, finishers and elimination sequences. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/WWE_2K18#cite_note-feat-12]A carry system will be introduced, allowing players to pick up or drag their opponent and place them in a specific spot. Game modes Improvements have been made to the creation suite, including an enhanced highlight system. The Create-a-Match feature, last seen in WWE 2K14, has returned. MyCareer now allows backstage free roaming, with wrestlers creating alliances and enemies, and fighting styles are introduced in the "MyPlayer" career mode, letting players choose between eight different fighting styles, each with its own strengths and weaknesses. The new Road To Glory mode enables players to use their MyPlayer characters to qualify and compete in events, similar to the one found in WWE SuperCard. Universe mode has been improved with a new story system, alongside new cut-scenes, power-rankings and a goal system. This game removes the 2k Showcase Mode entirely as there are no plans for physical disc or DLC development behind the mode. Commentary and graphics WWE 2K18 will feature a new commentary team of Michael Cole, Byron Saxton and Corey Graves. Crowd sound will be also improved and will feature authentic crowd chants. It will also feature a new graphics engine, which will enhance the camera system and improves lighting, textures and character models. The graphics are re-touched from the 2k17's title as the animations are slightly tweaked. As for commentary for Michael Cole, his lines are recycled from 2K17 with minor updates in information while Byron and Corey create a new library of lines. Category:WWE 2K Games